Dancing in Delusions
by pika318
Summary: Dancing,dancing, dancing... The girl of Winter has a black heart...I wonder why?
1. Prologue:Schneeweißchen

**pika318: So popping in with Moko-chan's first Sound Horizon fanfic. I have no part in this story except for beta-reading and publishing ^^ Thank you to dawntodusk who asked Moko-chan oh so nicely to write a Sound Horizon fic.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Sound Horizon belongs to Revo**

Prolouge: Schneeweißchen

My wish for a truly beautiful child had been fulfilled. Lips as red as blood, hair as black as coal and skin as white as snow. My beautiful child, Schneeweißchen, your heart, however, did not have a constant color.

I should have done something, maybe made another wish and kept your heart weiß (white). Instead, I just stood by and your heart turned to Schwarzes (black)

Are you happy now, my dear child?


	2. Chapter 1: Stepmother

**pika318: The only reason why we're updating so many chapters at once is because Moko-chan finished the whole story (in 2 days) but spilt it into various chapters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sound Horizon belongs to Revo**

Chapter 1: Stepmother

* * *

><p>Mother was gone. Mother who gazed at me with tender eyes has left for a faraway place. I can no longer feel the soft touch of her hands, I can no longer hear the melody of her voice. No longer, no longer. Mother had gone away seven winters after my birth.<p>

I wondered why no one misses Mother except for me. I thought my Father would but he did not. I thought Father loved Mother the most but he said now he only loves me. I do not believe it. He does not love me like mother does. If he did, then why do his touches cause pain and his voice cause fear?

No one loves me anymore. The other mother does not love me. She looks at me coldly and walks away when I approach.

I want the mother who has gone away.

* * *

><p>Seven winters had passed since my child's birth. She had grown to be beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful in the land, maybe even the world. I used to be a loving, caring mother to her but…<p>

After those seven winters, the King desired her, his own flesh and blood. The days passed, night after night, the King committed sins that only beasts would have done.

I did not know what to do. How can I approach this child? How do I protect her? I do not have the face to look at the girl in the eye when I failed my duty as a mother.

That painful look she gives me when I draw near, I dare not look at it for long. I could do nothing but cower away from it. And then from just merely avoiding, I went to hide away in the chamber with a great mirror.

* * *

><p>Step-mother is increasingly spending more time in the chamber with a large mirror. The servants in the castle had told me that the mirror possessed magic. Was step-mother jealous of me? Is that why she refused to look at me? Because I am more beautiful than she was?<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at the mirror. The mirror calms me. I was looking at myself. The useless woman who could not even protect her own child. Was there anything…anything that I can do?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Forest

**pika318: If it isn't clear by the first chapter, the Queen's POV is the "truth", while** **Schneeweißchen's POV is the "delusion"**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to repeat this? XD**

Chapter 2: Forest

* * *

><p>I pondered and thought. I needed to face Schneeweißchen right now. The more time it took, the harder it would become. I asked my trusted servant, an old man, to go and get Schneeweißchen.<p>

"Bring my daughter to me, I have to speak to her." I had said. I had to shake off this cowardice once and for all.

But who knew that…it did not go well…

* * *

><p>Step-mother wants to kill me. I knew it! I knew it! She was jealous! She hates me! She hates me!<p>

The old hunter started stalking me and I bolted into the woods.

* * *

><p>I felt faint when I heard what the old servant said. Schneeweißchen ran away?<p>

_**My deepest apologies, **__**die Königin! The princess ran off when I approached.**_

_**Why did you not give chase?**_

_**I did, die Königin! I had the princess's arm in my grasp…**_

_**Then why?**_

_**We were already in the forest and there were boars. The boars attacked and then I lost her. This rusty back of mine also does not allow me to search for a longer period of time. My greatest apologies, this old servant deserves nothing less than death.**_

_**If killing you would bring **__**Schneeweißchen back to my side, I would have done so already. Is there not a small house in the depths of the forest?**_

_**There is, **__**die Königin. But the inhabitants are…rather unfriendly to people larger than they are…**_

_**It does not matter. Get some people there to look for her. If she had not been eaten by wild animals, she might have made it there.**_

I hope Schneeweißchen made it to that house unharmed. My only precious child.

* * *

><p>The hunter promised me that he would fake my death and trick that step-mother of mine. After wandering around, I ended up at a small house and fell asleep on one of the seven beds.<p>

I woke up only the find seven small sized men looking at me. They spoke funny and were only a bit smaller than I was. However, they were friendly. They listened to my sad tale and they said that they would take care of me.

Then, that sly step-mother sent people to kill me.


	4. Chapter 3: Apple

**pika318: Another headache with this chapter to figure out how to fit everything just like the impression given off in Marchen. Moko-chan's favourite part is the conversation in the boundary.**

**Disclaimer: SH belongs to Revo**

Chapter 3: Apple

* * *

><p>Servant after servant had been sent to that tiny house with gifts to try and get Schneeweißchen but one after another, they just kept failing to even get the princess to open to door for them. And then, those small people would return and fiercely chase the servants away.<p>

This cannot wait any longer. I have to do this myself. My daughter's favourite food, would that tempt her?

Would she run away once she sees me or should I hide my face?

I wonder…I suppose I am being a coward again.

* * *

><p>Fortunately for me, those little dwarves saved me from the assassins that my step-mother sent. Oh, how she despises me so.<p>

Then, that one time, before I "died"…an old lady with a basket of my favourite red apples came to visit the house.

The apples were tempting…The dwarves told me not to open the door to anyone but the apples' voices were just too overwhelming. I gave in and my step-mother won.

* * *

><p>Schneeweißchen took a bite of the apple and then suddenly she went blue in the face and started coughing and clutching her throat.<p>

I panicked, I tried to hit her back but by then she had collapsed to the ground. Voices were coming, the small people.

I ran and cried…just like the coward I was. I failed, I truly did fail…If only I had stood my ground then…

My darling child of snow had died.

* * *

><p>It feels heavy. The air around me is heavy…I feel like I'm getting cushed.<p>

_I see…_

_**Whose voice it this? Who is talking to me…**_

_So that's how you were deceived…_

_**Deceived? Yes, I was deceived by my step-mother, the woman who hates me so much…**_

_Do you want revenge?_

Giggling, that what I heard, giggling. Were they laughing at me?

_**I want revenge! I hate that woman, I want her dead!**_

_Sure…I can arrange that._

A smooth voice, like that of a snake. A voice also tinted with hatred. This person who is talking, is like…me.

_**But I'm dead.**_

_That never was an issue. Why don't I make use of a man's peculiar preference? Meanwhile, just dream your peaceful dreams while you wait for your other half…_

_**Peaceful dreams? Yes, I shall dream of the mother who loved me…**_

_That kind of dream is a lovely dream, isn't it?_

…_**yes.**_

* * *

><p>Many days passed after Schneeweißchen's death. The king had already gone mad with fury after the princess ran and he was soon ill in the heart. He then became too unfit to rule the kingdom. I had no choice but to take his role.<p>

I had been in my chambers still swimming in regret when one of my servants ran in, in panic and dropping all her manners completely.

"The princess is back!"

I knew I should have been happy, it should have been joyful but something inside me shook. I started feeling fear. Was it fear of my daughter?


	5. Chapter 4: Heart as Black as Void

**pika318: Well...everyone should know what happens in this chapter, but it doesn't make it any less heart wrenching.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter please.**

Chapter 4: Heart as black as void

* * *

><p>Schneeweißchen had returned with a man, a prince from the neighbouring country. Since I last saw her, she seemed to have became even more beautiful than before, the white skin, red lips and black hair were outstanding.<p>

She told me that she and the prince are going to wed and they will invite me to their wedding.

Have I been forgiven? That was what I thought. However…I was wrong. How can anyone have forgiven a mother like me?

On the wedding day, I was seized by gaurds and had iron shoes forced onto me. They dragged me before her…

_**What are you doing? Schneeweißchen. I am the queen.**_

_**No longer. Father is incapable of ruling and I have found a husband. So the next ruler is my husband and ME.**_

I saw the blonde man shoot a glance at my child, there was some doubt in his eyes and he questioned Schneeweißchen.

_**She's your mother…isn't she?**_

_**My mother is dead. This woman has no relation to me whatsoever.**_

What? My head went blank.

_**For your sin of being jealous of me, I order you to dance on those burning coals UNTIL YOU DIE!**_

She laughed. It was a long insane laughter. She no longer sees me as her mother…no…not even as a person.

Is this what I deserved? For being a coward?

I pushed the guards' arms away and stepped onto the coals. Swiftly, the heat touched my skin and the warmth increased to a burning pain. The fire got larger and larger and the pain increased. I screamed.

Looking through the flames at my daughter, she laughed and smiled while her beau looked on in horror…

When was the last time she smiled at me? It was a long time ago. Before the seven winters after her birth…

Now tell me, my child of winter, with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as coal and a heart as unforgiving as the deepest abyss…

Are you happy now?

* * *

><p><strong>Moko-chan: So, I managed to complete this after sitting down and thinking. All the characters belong to Sound Horizon.<strong>

**For those who go on the SH international forum, I'm Magi_Axi_Ruin. Yep, hope you enjoyed this. I really detest writing long stories.**

**pika318: T_T  
><strong>


End file.
